Flooded
by TheSeaQueen00
Summary: What if instead of just controlling winter, Elsa could control all forms of water, too? My first fanfiction! (Hooray) Rated T for emotional/physical abuse. I do not own the rights to Frozen or Disney. Discontinued oops
1. Prologue

The early morning light made its way above the treetops, lighting up an awaiting little girl's eyes. She sprung up, her red hair sticking almost straight up as she made her way to her older sister's bed. She shook the sleeping form endlessly, making the young girl buried underneath the sheets and blankets groan in exhaustion.

"Elsa, wake up!" She whispered to her sister.

"Go back to sleep, Anna." She muttered, rolling onto her stomach. Anna humphed, jumping onto her sister so they were back to back.

"I can't! The sun's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She sighed dramatically.

"Go play by yourself." Elsa rolled over partially so that her sister fell off her back and onto the floor. The youngest sat there, devising plans to get her sister out of bed. After a few minutes, a final plan had been made, which almost guaranteed her elder sister's awakening. She stood up and rested her chin on the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Do you wanna go ice skating?" She asked her older sister. The girl lifted her black-curled head, turning her mischievous grin unto Anna. The two girls raced out of the room, Anna giggling all the way down to the ball room, holding her sister's hand as Elsa tried to keep her quiet on the early morning adventure. When they reached the large oak doors to the ballroom, Anna swung them forward to let herself in. Elsa shut the doors behind them, her back to the large oak panels. She practically tip-toed to where her sister stood in the middle of the gigantic room, stopping in front of her. Anna jumped up and down in anticipation in the middle of the room.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" She urged, making Elsa grin. She swirled her hands in front of her, creating a large orb of water, and threw it up into the air, where it exploded in a swirling mass, causing it to rain down onto them. Anna laughed, holding out her hands to the newly falling water.

"Watch this!" Elsa said, lifting up her foot and slamming it into the ground, making a two inch layer of water to form at her feet, where it spread all around the room. "On the count of three, jump!" She told her younger sister."One," She grabbed Anna's small hand in hers. "Two," She bent her knees, making sure Anna did the same. "Three!" They both jumped, and when they landed, the water beneath them turned to ice, forming a massive ice skating rink. Anna giggled again, trying to move, but almost falling on her face. As she was still clutching onto Elsa's hand tightly, she did not fall fully, and Elsa pulled her back onto her feet. Elsa raised her hand slightly, causing thin ice blades to attach themselves to Anna's slippers, creating matching ones on her own feet when she had finished. She moved so that she was facing Anna, and pulled her sister forward. For what seemed like hours, the two skated around the large ballroom. Elsa entertained Anna with her magic endlessly, until the two collapsed next to each other, out of breath and drained of all energy.

"Up you go." Elsa said, heaving herself up and holding a hand out to her sister.

"I can do it myself." Anna stated, a determined and proud look gracing on her small face. In minutes, Anna had managed to get to her knees, and with a little burst of energy, to her feet. "See?" She said, her voice laced with self-pride. She twitched suddenly, sending her feet out from under her, and she landed on her back, hitting her head on the ice.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, dropping to her knees beside her now-unconscious sister. She rolled her sister onto her back, revealing a large bump, roughly the size of an egg, on the top of her sister's head. Elsa sighed deeply, closing her eyes, willing herself to concentrate. She put her hand on the ice, forcing it to melt into a ball that fit into Elsa's palm. She focused all her energy into making the swelling go down, and the water began to glow with a soft blue light. She placed the orb onto Anna's head, where it encompassed her head, healing the bump and washing away trickles of blood from a small cut in Anna's skin. Elsa smiled inwardly, but she jumped when the doors to the ballroom burst open, revealing her very tired and very worried mother and father.

When Elsa's mother almost slipped on the ice, her eyes widened in fear, clutching to her husband's arm for support. She tried walking further into the room when she stopped suddenly, noticing the body of her unconscious youngest daughter.

"Anna!" She rushed forward, falling and slipping on the ice as her daughter had done moments before, but the queen took no notice of this and pushed herself next to her daughter. "What happened?" She cried loudly, taking Anna's small form into her arms.

"Anna really wanted to play and so we came down here and we skated and then she got up but fell and hit her head." Elsa babbled, looking at her mother, tears filling her eyes. The queen looked at Elsa, silencing her with a look, then back at Anna. For a long while, she looked from Anna to the ice beneath her. As she looked back and forth between her youngest daughter and another new spot on the floor, Elsa's mother developed a kind of look that made Elsa's heart drop deep within her chest, as if something were pressing down on her lungs. Her father seemed to notice this too, as he shifted uncomfortably where he was rooted to the spot in the doorway.

"Ingrid?" He asked timidly, looking both concerned and as scared as Elsa was. The queen did not say or do anything for a long while, and when she finally looked back up at her husband, her stare was colder than the ice she sat upon. Very slowly, she walked over to the king, who seemed to be getting more nervous with each step his wife took.

"Alexander." She began softly. "You will take them both to the trolls, and when you come back, I do not want Anna remembering anything about Elsa's magic." The queen's voice got softer, but more frightening.

"Ingrid, please, it was just an accide-" The king pleaded to his wife, but the hard stare he received made him close his mouth from where his jaw had hung open to continue talking. He sighed, taking Anna from his wife and cradling her in his own arms. "We'll wait before we do anything drastic though, right?" He asked, as if unsure of the answer.

"We will act according to the plan we made a year ago." She said, her voice still soft, but she spoke more sharply, staring straight ahead of her. Elsa still sat in the middle of the room, entranced in fear and confusion by how her mother was acting. She finally stood up, pushing her hand down, letting the ice sink into an evaporated nothingness. Elsa slowly walked over to her mother, reaching out and holding onto her skirt. When she looked up, Elsa saw that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked timidly. The queen looked down, and she looked like she was about to start crying. She reached down and stroked her fingertips along Elsa's face, before closing her eyes, and pulling Elsa's hand away from her dress.

"You should go before dawn." She said, turning down the hallway that led to their bedroom. Elsa's father sighed heavily.

"Come on Elsa." He said, holding out his hand for her. She took his hand lightly, following him as he led her to the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa held onto the belt of her father's coat as they rode into the mountains. She stayed silent the entire horseback ride to the unknown location, as did the king. While Elsa daydreamed about her mother's strange behavior, her father's mind wandered back to almost a year ago, remembering in almost perfect detail the conversation he and his wife and been forced to have.

_"We cannot let this go, Alex. What if she becomes dangerous, like-" His wife stood in front of the window, gazing out across Arendelle._

_ "I know Ingrid, but if we lock her up it could make it worse, and you know that." He walked over slowly, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I know you don't want another repeat of your sister but we can't let her suffer because of what happened in the past."_

_ "She killed my family, Alexander, and then ran off. I never wanted my children to have to go through this but now that Elsa inherited it..." The queen trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "No one can know about this, Alex, but we can't let her turn into a monster." The queen said sadly._

_ "We need to at least give her a chance. If she hurts anyone, whether on accident or not, we'll deal with it. But for now, she needs to know that we trust her."_

After what seemed like forever, the horse they were riding on slowed to a trot, and then the forest they had been riding through opened up into a rock-filled clearing.

"Hello." The king said loudly. "We request the help of the trolls." The seemingly randomly placed rocks shook violently, before springing to life, opening up to reveal living beings. A path opened up in the middle of the small rock people, and a large, worn looking troll with a large, mossy cape and straw grass hair rolled forward.

"Your majesty." He said, bowing.

"We need help." The king said remorsefully.

"Whatever you need."

"Elsa has, a, um, a gift, that my wife wants you to keep from growing and, she wants you to erase Anna's memory of Elsa's gift. Permanently." He held out the still sleeping Anna, gently pushing Elsa forward so that the troll could inspect her further.

"Was she born or cursed." He asked, looking intently at Elsa, who shied away, trying to push past her father's hand to hide behind him.

"Um, born." The king stuttered, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"And what powers do you have, my dear?" He asked kindly. Elsa concentrated for a few moments, before opening her hands to reveal an intricate flower, made out of water. She tapped it, turning it to ice.

"We cannot rid her of them completely, they have developed too much." The troll said, cupping his rough, rock hands around Elsa's small ones. "But we can restrain them, even if a bit." The king sighed with relief. "But I want you to make sure that she keeps training herself to control them, not to try and keep it hidden." He insisted, looking over towards the king. "Your powers can be very great, causing many to marvel." He looked back towards Elsa, and lifted a hand into the air, showing what seemed to be a much older Elsa showing off her magic to a crowd, made of swirling mist. "But if you try to hide them, they will grow stronger, and more restless, you could hurt someone." Suddenly the picture turned dark, and the crowd around the copy Elsa enveloped her, looks of anger on their non-existent faces. Elsa gasped, grabbing her father's hand with her free one. "The most dangerous place to strike someone is their soul. It drowns them, figuratively speaking. It leaves them unable to function, or even die, but they are still very much alive. And sadly, I am unable to heal or fix a drowned soul." The troll looked down, before looking back up at Elsa. "I have a stone, it is special, created as a sort of conductor. It will help to lower your magic's power, and will help you become able to control it as it grows`." He walked towards what seemed to be a cliff face, but upon resting his hand there, revealed a hidden cave. He pulled out a clean cut crystal, a dark purple that swirled with light blues and sea greens, glowing faintly. Elsa smiled, taking it gently from the troll's hands and looking at it with fascination. "You will need to wear it at all times, so figure out where you will put it so that it never leaves your person." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Finally, she focused her mind focused on a shape, she turned the flower she was still holding into a chain, large enough for her to slip on and off her head without a clasp. She carefully made a small and intricately carved top, roughly the size and diameter of the top of the crystal she had been given. She slipped the top onto the crystal, shrinking the ice so that it fit perfectly without worry of the crystal falling out. When Elsa was done, she closed her hand around her new creation, turning it into a kind of metal, never-melting ice. She put the chain around her neck, and the crystal laid an inch or so below her collarbone. Elsa smiled.

"And now for your other daughter." The troll walked the few steps over to the king and Anna. The troll lifted his hand, touching Anna's forehead lightly. Memories materialized above Anna's head, all picturing her and Elsa, whether ice skating or dancing underneath Elsa's rain in the ballroom or their bedroom. In an instant, all the backgrounds changed to a frozen pond or a forest clearing, and the girl's acquired both boots and coats. When the troll was done, he turned his head to the king. "She will be alright."

"Thank you so much." He said, quickly repositioning Anna in his arms and turning to leave.

"Thank you, too." Elsa piped, quickly following her father. The king took one last look towards the large family of mountain trolls, before lifting his daughters' up onto their horse, beginning the ride back to Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 1

About a year after having her memory wiped by the trolls, a small Anna roamed the halls, hoping to find her sister before she disappeared back into her room for the next month. As she rounded the corner towards Elsa's bedroom, she discovered Elsa already entering, and shutting the door behind her. Anna leaned against the wall, thinking hard of how to get her sister out of her room, before a foolproof plan popped into her head. Anna walked over semi-casually, tripping over the corner of the rug before stumbling and catching herself. After catching herself, Anna tip-toed the last few steps to her sister's door, before tapping what used to be their secret code knock onto her sister's door.

_Knock, knock knock, knock knock, knock. _"_Do you wanna go ice skating?_" Anna sung. _"Come on you always stay."_ Which was partially true. Elsa never went outside with Anna, she only left her room when she was with their father. _"I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away."_ Anna slid her back down the door and looked out the window. Once, she and Elsa had been really close, but then Elsa stopped talking to her, and now she never left her room. _"We used to be best buddies, and now we aren't, I wish I could just know why." _Anna stood up again, looking through the keyhole of her sister's room. _"Do you wanna go ice skating?" _She moved her head so that she was singing through it into Elsa's room. _"It doesn't have to be ice skating."_

"Go away, Anna." Elsa called from somewhere in her room.

"Okay, bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost ten years later, a now much older Elsa stood at her window, looking out over the kingdom she'd hopefully one day inherit from her parents. She brushed a few stray strands of curly black hair out of her eyes, reaching her other hand for the necklace that the old rock troll had given her years ago. With a sigh, she turned around, gazing about her room. She heard footsteps walking towards her, and perked up, hoping it was her father, returning from a business voyage to some far-away kingdom. Instead, her mother opened the door.

"Come." She said simply, gesturing out of the room. Reluctantly, Elsa followed her mother into the parlor, where an Anna who seemed just as curious as Elsa did sat in an armchair. Elsa carefully placed herself in an armchair far away from Anna. For a few minutes they waited in silence as their mother looked like she was trying to say something, but couldn't get it out.

"Your father's dead." The queen said sadly, choking a little on her tears. Anna gasped sharply, and Elsa's expression dropped drastically, tears forming in her teal eyes. She put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep the immediate sobs in. _He can't be dead, _she thought desperately.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked, her breathing unstable.

"His ship was found smashed to bits on the Danish shore, no one else survived." The queen sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand. Though Elsa was well aware that her mother had been avoiding her father for years, it pained her to see her mother so sad. They all sat there, tears falling from their eyes and their minds everywhere but where they were right now. The queen was the first to break the heavy silence.

"Come on Elsa." For the first time in a long time, Elsa's mother smiled at her.

"Wai-" Anna began standing up suddenly, but the doors to the parlor had closed, leaving her separated from her big sister once again. For the longest time, Anna had asked both of her parents to see Elsa once again. She was always answered with "She's ill" Or "She can't right now". _I'll talk to Mother about it later, _Anna told herself, because for right now, she still had her father's death hanging over her head like a dark cloud. At the thought of her father, Anna collapsed back into the armchair, covering her face. _This has to be a dream, he'll be back later and this will all be a big joke_. But the king did not return later, nor the day after that, or the week after that, or the months that followed that. As the time passed, Elsa was finding it harder to concentrate and control her powers. The king had taken her outside twice monthly, while her mother had always avoided an answer when Elsa asked her if she could go outside. Though it had been years, Elsa was still very confused why her mother had had such a drastic personality change towards her. She never wanted to see or talk about her magic, and she almost regularly acted coldly towards her. Elsa sighed deeply as she lay down on her back on her bed, swirling her hands in front of her, creating tiny little glowing fish that swam in the air in front of her face. Elsa giggled, making them chase one another and form little patterns. Elsa stopped when a sudden knock came at her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna had confronted her mother almost every other day for a month about Elsa, and every day the queen didn't answer her, changing the subject or simply ignoring her. On the days she wasn't asking for her mother's permission for Elsa to come out of her room, Anna would knock on her elder sister's door.

"Come on Elsa, Mother doesn't have to know!" Anna said trying to coax her sister out.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but I can't." Elsa sighed from somewhere in the room.

"She'll never know that you left!"

"Anna, please, trust me when I say I would, but I can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked, her voice softening.

"Because I can't." Elsa seemed to be on the mirror side of where Anna stood, and getting more frustrated with her little sister's pestering.

"Why?"

"Because I can't, Anna." She heard Elsa walk deeper into her room, away from the door.

Anna sighed angrily, but as she was about to call her sister back to the door, she heard heavy, heeled footsteps walking towards where she stood in front of Elsa's door. Anna spun and began walking away at a quick pace, determined not to get Elsa or herself in trouble. When Anna turned her head, it was to see her mother gently turning the knob of the door, and walking inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When her mother entered so unexpectedly, Elsa jumped up from where she had she had been sitting on her bed.

"You'll be leaving next week." Her mother walked towards the window on Elsa's left, turning to look at her daughter.

"For where?" Elsa asked.

"France. You have been courted by a royal prince there." The queen sounded neutral, but when Elsa looked closely at her mother she saw what looked like, remorse.

"What?" Elsa shouted, confusion quickly turning into anger despite the emotion she had just watched her mother display. "You really expect me to marry a man I've never met?" Close to Elsa, a water pitcher exploded, sending pieces of ceramics flying in all directions. Elsa jumped, and she saw her mother flinch violently, like she expected something to hit her.

"You will do as I say, and also learn to get a hold on yourself." The queen said angrily, though she still looked afraid.

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to ignore me because I didn't ask for this to happen! You've never trusted me! And now you think I'm going to just do as you say? As if I'm some kind of d-" Elsa was cut short as she felt something sharply connect with her face. She reached a hand up to her cheek as the sound of the slap rung through the room. Her mother put her hand down, though the scowl she kept on her face did not soften.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that." The queen's lip quivered as she turned and walked back out of the room. Elsa sunk to her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes as she watched the door close quietly behind her mother, catching a quick glimpse of Anna standing right in front of the door. She knew she had burst out at her mother, and now she felt bad. Elsa clutched the stone around her neck tightly, trying to stifle the sobs threatening to erupt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna jumped out from behind the door, meeting her mother's eyes as the queen quickly shut the door behind her.

"Anna, I never want to see you eavesdropping again, do you understand me?" The queen asked her youngest coldly.

"Y-Yes Mother." Anna stuttered, before the queen signaled to follow her, and she trailed after her mother.

"Anna?" The queen asked after moments of silence.

"Yes Mother?"

"I think a ball is in place for Elsa's departure."

"That- That would be wonderful, Mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost a full week had passed, for the ball was to be held a day before Elsa's departure for the French kingdom. The queen had supervised every one of Elsa's French lessons to ensure that her eldest daughter was becoming fluent in the language she would be speaking for the remainder of her life. Much to Elsa's further dismay, the wedding had already been fully arranged, and to make matters worse, her mother had picked the dress. Her mother also picked the gown Elsa would wear to the ball.

On the day of the ball, Elsa woke up reluctantly to a knocking on her door.

"Anna, I've already told you-"

"I'm not Anna, your highness." Her mother's handmaiden, Gerda, called from the other side of the door.

"Oh, you can come in." Elsa sighed, stretching as the servant hurried into the room, carrying a large pink mess. "What's that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"This is your dress, your highness." The servant bowed.

"Please just call me Elsa." She said, before registering the servant's entire sentence. "My dress?" She said weakly, looking over to the pink mound, which she now saw had some shape.

"Yes, your- Elsa." Gerda said. "And I have orders directly from the Queen to style your hair." Gerda held up a bottle, and Elsa instantly knew it was a bottle of something that would straighten her excessively curly hair. Elsa grunted, she stood and walked over to where the handmaiden was, smiling towards her.

"Let's get this over with." Elsa sighed, picking up the dress to examine it. The skirt and corset where hideous shades of hot pink, and the main shirt and puffy sleeves where a softer but still brighter pink. Underneath the dress, Elsa found a cage of wood, to go under the dress to make sure that it stayed in its preferred style. Overall the dress was something out of Elsa's nightmares, but she still looked to Gerda with kindness.

"And how would mother like my hair to be done?" Elsa asked. Gerda pulled out a magenta hair net and ribbon, and set them alongside the bottle of mystery liquid on Elsa's bed. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

As Elsa struggled into a corset, Anna yawned in her room close to the other side of the castle. Her hair, not having changed, stuck out in all directions. A brief but ringing knock echoed through the room, wakening Anna just the slightest bit to speak understandable English.

"Who is it?" She asked, wiping hair and spit from her mouth.

"It's only me, your highness. It's almost time to get ready." A servant called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna's head lolled, and she briefly fell asleep again before sitting straight up again. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's departure ball, your highness." The servant said.

"My sister's departure ball?" Anna repeated, her eyes opening slightly, before widening. "My sister's departure ball!" She jumped up, before realization dawned on her. "Elsa's departure ball." She looked over towards the mirror, cringing slightly at the state of her hair. Anna sat back down on the bed, now fully awake. Elsa would be leaving, forever. Anna wiped away the small tears in her eyes, and averted her gaze to the dress she had picked out for that night. It had a black corset, with sewn golden motifs and orange off-the-shoulder sleeves, with a red skirt that was similarly patterned orange and yellow. As Anna went to stand up, her mother walked through her door, her expression softer than the when Anna had last seen her yesterday.

"Would you like me to do your hair, darling?" The queen asked her youngest sweetly, sitting down next to her.

"Yes please." Anna said subconsciously, getting up and sitting on the stool at her vanity. As the Queen braided across the top of Anna's head, Anna lost herself in thought of how she was going to spend her last day with her sister.

"M-Mother?" Anna said after several minutes.

"Yes dear?" The queen responded.

"W-Would it be okay if I-I spent the day with E-Elsa?" She sputtered, looking reluctantly into the mirror to see her mother's reaction, but to Anna's surprise, the queen's emotions seemed to not have been changed.

"Of course, it is your last day to see her after all." The queen smiled towards her daughter as she pinned the end if the braid to the side of Anna's head to keep it in place. The queen moved to the back of Anna's head and began to braid the hair there, too. Anna sat still while her mother twisted to braid into a bun, giddy with excitement about her mother finally letting her spend the day with Elsa.

"Thank you so much!" Anna jumped up, crushing her mother in a hug, before running over to her dress, beginning to put it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa stood in front of her vanity mirror, her mind far from admiring the reflection. The maid had used the mystery oil to straighten Elsa's hair to the point where it looked greasy, before putting it in an extremely uncomfortable bun at the base of her skull and covering it in the hideous magenta hair net that she had brought with her. After Elsa's hair had been tamed, Gerda had taken to applying heavy amounts of red blush and eye shadow and lipstick, giving Elsa a doll-like look. Her hair and face matched with the dress that had taken hours to put on, Elsa felt a little bile rise up in her throat, before swallowing it and turning toward her mother, who had walked in moments before.

"You look wonderful." The queen said, her hands clasped in front of her. Elsa smiled, though resisted the urge to shout at her mother. "I have a surprise for you." The queen spoke again, and Elsa whirled around to face her mother.

"What kind of surprise?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"At Anna's request, you two will spend the day together." Her mother smiled at her again, though her eyes warned her to not do anything dangerous.

"Thank you, Mother." Elsa said, averting her eyes from her mother's gaze. She was ecstatic though that she would finally be able to speak to Anna.

"You are to meet with Anna in ten minutes in the parlor." The queen walked over so that she was face-to-face with her daughter. She raised her hand slightly, as if she was going to touch Elsa's cheek, but she quickly froze, bringing her hand down to her side and turning to walk out the door.

"I won't hurt her." Elsa told her mother clearly. The queen nodded, quietly opening and closing the door, leaving behind an over-excited daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

Despite being uncomfortable in the dress, Elsa ran across the castle, willing her legs to move as fast as she could go. This was her one and only chance to ever talk to Anna again. Elsa slowed to a halt in front of the parlor doors, her hand hovering over the door handle. Taking a deep breath, Elsa gripped the handle and turned it, opening the door. After her eyes had adjusted to the sudden bright light, she found Anna with her back to the door, facing a window that over looked Arendelle. Elsa coughed nervously, causing Anna to spin around.

"Hi." Elsa said, nervous and out of breath.

"Hi." Anna had to look over Elsa twice, the bright pink dress momentarily blinding her. Confused, Elsa looked down, remembering her predicament.

"I know, its hideous. Anyways, Mother said you would like to see me?" Elsa tried to act nonchalantly, but a mischievous grin plastered her face in seconds, and she ran forward and crushed Anna in a hug. "I missed you so much." Elsa smiled, holding Anna out at arm's length, who was still struggling to regain her breath. Once Elsa let go, Anna's smile fell. She averted her eyes from her big sister.

"What's wrong? Did I do something-"

"It's not you." Anna assured her. "It's just-"

"This is our last day together." Elsa finished.

"Ever."

Anna smiled, trying to revive the happy mood.

"But it's still an entire day." Anna linked her arm through her sister's and began skipping out of the room, turning right to go deeper into the castle. Elsa still struggled to keep up as she still hadn't found the rhythm to Anna's movements. Just as Elsa got in step with Anna, the younger stopped suddenly, her entire body tensing, and she stared in one spot, towards a maid who was opening up the shades of a window.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, and a large smile spread over Anna's face.

"_Those windows are open, so's that that door." _Elsa soon caught on.

_"I didn't know we did that anymore."_

_ "Who knew owned a thousand salad plates?"_ Anna spun around a group of servants carrying items to the dining room, and they all smiled at the princess's childishness.

"I did, actually." Elsa smiled.

_"For years I've roamed these empty halls."_

_ "Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_

_ "Finally we're opening up to gates." _Anna and Elsa dashed up the stairs to an open window. Anna fearlessly leapt onto a wooden platform that was attached to a pulley.

"Anna!" Elsa warned jokingly, following her sister, except carefully.

_"Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." _Elsa began pulling the rope that would take the platform that the two were standing on higher.

_"For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night."_ Anna began swinging the ropes in a swinging motion, making Elsa collapse and hold onto the rope like a life line. Anna giggled, leaping from the platform onto the roof, where Elsa led them both down to the ground floor and out of the palace. They ran through the trees to the palace garden, where a small pond lay surrounded by more trees and flowers.

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,"_ Anna pounded a fist on her chest.

_"But you're somewhere in that zone."_ Elsa teased, smiling and leading her closer to the pond. _"Cause for the first time in forever-"_

_ "I won't be alone."_ Elsa looked at her sister, surprised at the sudden change in mood. Anna seemed to not be fazed by her own words, but they struck Elsa like a sword. If she could have been there for Anna, she would have. As Anna ran back to the palace, Elsa followed close suit, just not with as much joy as previous.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna mused to her sister, turning to make sure she was still following. Anna stopped dead in her tracks again, causing Elsa to bump into her younger sibling. Anna gasped and turned around to face Elsa. "What if I meet … the one?" Anna's smile broadened, and Elsa let out an exasperated sigh.

_"Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall," _As Anna sung, she wrapped herself in a long dark curtain, leaning her back against the wall and staring intensely up at the ceiling.

_"the picture of sophisticated grace."_ Elsa singing dripped with sarcasm, and she came up and smacked the back of Anna's head. Anna fell forward and out of her curtain, catching herself before she hit the ground. She glared at her sister before continuing.

_"I suddenly see him standing there," _Anna walked hopefully towards a bust of a handsome man neither of the girls had ever seen before. _"a beautiful stranger, tall and fair."_ Elsa rolled her eyes, walking toward a table lain with different kinds of finger foods.

_"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face." _And she proceeded to do so. Anna playfully glared at her sister.

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening," _

_ "which is totally bizarre." _Elsa finished, and Anna grabbed her hands as they spun across the ballroom.

"_Nothing like the life we've led so far." _ They sang together, Anna pulled them both into a room filled with pictures, where she often went her entire childhood to not feel so lonely.

_"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun."_ Elsa ran her hand along the wall, looking at all the paintings her parents had bought or been given throughout their entire reign and marriage.

_"For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." _Anna continued her drive to talk about her love life, and began jumping on the small benches that lined the walls to get high enough to mimic whatever the female counterpart of a couple was doing in a painting.

_"And I know it's totally crazy,"_ She swept her long skirt to the side to mimic a dancer.

"It kind of is." Elsa followed her on foot.

_"to dream I find romance." _Anna let herself fall backwards in the air to look like she was on a swing.

_"But for the first time in forever," _ They sang together, while Elsa quietly snuck out of the room, as great as it was being with Anna, she knew that before she left, and while she had the chance, she needed to tell herself something before she left for France. _"at least you've got a chance." _What did Anna have a chance at? Elsa thought to herself. A chance to find her own love, her own life, to not be restrained. Elsa took a deep breath and leaned against the wall just outside the room with the paintings. _"Can't let them in, can't let them see. Be the good girl you'll always have to be."_ Elsa looked down both ends of the hallway before continuing. _"Conceal, can't feel, put on a show."_ She looked at her own gloved hands. _"Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _Elsa closed her eyes. _"And it won't be just today."_

_ "It's only for today." _ Anna got up from her crash landing on the last bench that lined the room, noticing that her sister was no longer with her.

_"And it's agony to stay."_

_ "And it's agony to wait." _Anna left the room and found Elsa leaned against the wall. Elsa's eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps coming from both sides of her. Knowing who was on her left, she turned her head towards the right. It wasn't just one set of footsteps, it was a couple sets.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates." Both girls heard the queen instruct another.

"The gates!" Both girls gasped. Both ran forward, but only one continued. As Elsa took her fourth step forward, and hand grasped the back of her dress, causing her to fall backward. The queen grabbed Elsa's arm and lifted her up. She gave Elsa a warning glare before turning around and heading towards somewhere in the castle. Elsa ran to the nearest door and opened it, finding a small parlor. She closed the door and fell into a chair, tears welling in her eyes. Closer to the castle gates, Anna turned around in a circle, searching for her lost sister. Confused and saddened, Anna continued forward, before her excitement got the better of her, and she ran forward as the guards inched the heavy wood gate forward, unused to the force required to open them. Dodging people as she passed, Anna ran down towards the pier where what looked like hundreds of boats were docked.

_"For the first time in forever,"  
"Can't let them in, can't let them see," _Both girls unknowingly singing together.

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,"  
"be the good girl you'll always have to be,"_

_ "a chance to change my lonely world,"  
"conceal,"_

_ "a chance to find true love."  
"conceal can't feel, can't let them know."_

_ "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today." _ Anna turned towards the castle once more before turning her back on it. _"Cause for the first time in forever,"_

_ "For the first time in forever," _Elsa sang through her tears and her sitting fetal position on a loveseat in the parlor.

_"Nothing's in my way."  
"Nothing's in your way."_


	4. Chapter 3

Elsa sniffled, raising her head when she heard multiple footsteps and voices drawing closer to the parlor. She immediately stood up, walking to the mirror above the mantle, and took off one of her gloves. She touched and finger to the corner of one of her bloodshot eyes, and the redness soon faded away. She stiffened her posture, put the glove back on her hand, and left the room, making her way towards the ballroom before the guests gathered there for the celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna ran down the docks, a smile plastered on her face. Just as she began to turn the corner, a large and very solid object ran into her, and she fell into a small fishing boat conveniently docked next to her. As she swiped her bangs out of her face and sat up, a gloved hand reached towards her.

"I am so sorry." A voice said, and Anna took the hand, slowly following up the arm and settling on the face of her rescuer. An extremely handsome man, with neatly combed dark auburn hair, outrageously long sideburns and brown-green eyes. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." After he helped Anna out of the boat, he gave her a small bow.

"Princess Anna." Anna curtsied. Hans' face opened in a small shock of surprise before he lowered to one knee in a much deeper bow.

"Mi'lady." Anna's jaw slackened a bit, eyes widening. She pulled him up so that he was standing again.

"No no. It's okay. It's just me." She babbled quickly.

"Just you?" Hans asked, smirking. Anna lost herself watching him, before the tolling of bells slowly pulled her out of her trance.

"The ball!" She gasped. "I have to go!" She spun quickly, running into a railing. "I'll see you later!" She waved at Hans before beginning her sprint to the castle, leaving the prince behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa took a deep breath as she prepared to walk down the aisle of people to reach the elevated platform that held her family's thrones. Her mother had gone before her, and had just reached the end, placing herself gracefully into the chair. Elsa inhaled once more, and held herself high as she began the infinite stroll to her seat. Elsa breathed a sigh of contented relief as she sat down in the throne at the right hand of what should have been her father's seat. Anna followed closely behind Elsa, taking half the time than it had felt like to get to her seat at the left hand of their mother. The queen stood up again, walking to the edge of the small stair case that led to the absolute ground floor.

"Let the celebration of Princess Elsa's departure to France begin." She said grandly, and Elsa inwardly rolled her eyes. As the queen sat down, the crowd began to roar as people danced, having hearty conversations with others they knew, and enjoyed themselves. As Elsa sat there, she watched a young man walk towards the platform, far to her left. She saw him wave to someone, and then saw Anna leap out of her chair and towards the man, and she dragged him out the doors towards the garden. For the first time in a very long time, Elsa saw her mother smile. A genuine, heartfelt, proud smile. Elsa still had no idea who the man was, but remained where she was, hoping that Anna wouldn't do anything stupid.


	5. Chapter 4

Anna and Hans raced through the garden, laughing and pushing each other. Anna turned a sharp corner, stopping suddenly, causing Hans to bump into her, which sent them both to the ground. Hans chuckled, pulling himself up, and then Anna. As soon as Anna regained her balance, she began a long climb up some nearby ivory and a giant wooden trellis towards a balcony a story above the ground. Anna climbed quickly and swiftly, hoisting herself over the railing and helping to pull Hans up too. Once they were both standing, Hans pulled two chairs up to them, placing them so that they could talk to each other. Anna felt herself visibly swoon before landing semi-gracefully in the small wooden chair, scooting closer to Hans. They talked for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only maybe 30 minutes.

"So you haven't seen your sister in how long?" Hans asked again.

"Maybe 13 years?" Anna answered, quickly holding up her hand to keep Hans from responding. "And okay, wait, so you have how many brothers?"

"12 older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years." Hans chuckled lightly, "But it's what brothers do."

"That's terrible." Anna laughed though, yet she could not imagine that happening to her. Sure Elsa had shut her out, but she had never ignored her. "Can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Hans smiled.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," _Anna stood up, walking to the railing of the balcony. _"And then suddenly I bump into you."_

"I was thinking the same thing because like _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place," _Hans gestured with his hand to the house tops that spanned far beyond the castle walls. _"And maybe it's the party talking," _He took his gloved hand, now at his side, and wiped a piece of chocolate off of Anna's face _"Or the chocolate fondue."_

_ "But with you,"_

"_But with you I've found my place,"  
"I see your face,"_

_ "And it's nothing like I've ever known before," _The two sang together, as Anna leapt across adjoining balconies circling the castle walls.

_"Love is and open doo-oo-oor. Love is an open doo-oo-oo-oor."_ The two landed on a larger balcony than before, and Anna began climbing higher up to what seemed to be some kind of gigantic tower, with a large balcony surrounding it and stained glass windows surrounding the little building that housed the stairs back down the castle.

_"Life can be so much more," _Anna giggled as Hans circled around her, picking her up from the waist and spinning her around.

_"With you," _First spin.

_"With you,"_ Second spin.

_"With you," _Third spin.

_"With you!" _With the fourth spin, Hans set her down.

_"Love is an open door." _ Anna took Hans hand, laughing as she entered to door to the tower and climbed down a seemingly endless flight of stairs. They pair dashed across hallways, Anna turning to look at Hans every few seconds, giggling. When they got to a hallway of particularly long length, Anna slipped her shoes off. Though he was confused, Hans did the same, picking them up in his left hand as he held Anna's hand in his right. Anna backed the two up slightly, before running full force, Hans dragging behind her, and let her socks slip on the polished wood floor. She heard Hans laugh behind her and smiled. As they neared the end of the hallway they heard the door they had just left creak open more. Their feet slipping slightly, they scrambled behind the door before the guard caught them. Shrugging his shoulders, the guard shut the door behind him, and Hans and Anna hid their laughter behind their hands as Anna led them out of the castle into the streets of the kingdom. She knew there was little chance of them being caught, so she let go of Hans' hand and ran down the now empty bridge to the castle, Hans right behind her.

_"I mean it's crazy," _Hans started, leaning against the wall of the bridge.

_"What?" _Anna asked.

_ "We finish each other's," _Hans continued before he got cut off again.

_ "Sandwiches!" _Anna finished.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Hans laughed. Anna smiled back at him.

_"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!" _They faced each other, singing together.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx again!"

_"Our mental synchronization,"_ The two had climbed up onto the wall, facing the clock tower as it striked the hour, mimicking the stiff and angular movements of the little mechanical beings that exited the tiny doorways._ " can have but one explanation."_

_ "You,"_

_ "And I,"_

_ "Were just meant to be!" _Hans grabbed Anna's hands, pulling her off the wall and farther into the town, running closer to the forest on the other side that surrounded the small kingdom.

_"Say goodbye,"  
"Say goodbye,"_ The two stopped for a moment to catch their breath before they continued.

_ "To the pain of the past," _They ran farther into the forest, coming upon a small ledge with a flowing waterfall in front of it, blurring the entire kingdom into colors and lights. _"We don't have to feel it anymoo-oore."_

_ "Love is an open doo-oo-oor. Love is an open doo-oo-oo-oor." _ They danced towards the edge of the cliff, spinning and laughing.

_"Life could be so much more,"_

_ "With you,"  
"With you,"  
"With you,"  
"With you!"_

_ "Love is an open doo-oo-oo-oor." _The pair stood together, their hands shaping a heart with the moon in the center. Anna laughed, and Hans spun her around by the shoulders to face him.

" Can I just, say something crazy?" Hans asked, the moonlight lighting the waterfall which made the movement of the small waterfall's movements glow on his face. Anna giggled, nodding her head slightly. Hans lowered to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 5

Anna and Hans ran as fast they could back through the town, sneaking into the castle gates again. They giggled silently and glanced at each other, quickly making their way back to where Anna's mother sat. As the two entered the large ballroom filled with people, Anna took Hans' hand and began carefully leading him to her mother. Hans was surprised as Anna nimbly led him to the queen without bumping into anyone, despite how earlier she had said how clumsy she was. The queen smiled brightly as she watched her daughter and her entourage approach, nodding her head at them.

"Mother," Anna began slowly. "Um, Hans and I have something,"

"Something very big," Hans added, making Anna giggle.

"Something very big we would like to tell you."

"Were getting married."

Elsa felt time stop, felt her eyebrows furrowed, wondering if she had heard her sister right. She swung her head to look at Anna and the man named Hans, her eyes narrowing in severe confusion. Her mother placed a hand to her heart and smiled.

"How lovely." Elsa heard her mother speak, though she sounded far away, murky.

"No." Time sped up again, and all three turned to stare at her. "How long have you even known each other?" As the queen stared at Elsa further, Anna counted up on her hands.

"Maybe seven hours?" Anna finally said, and Hans nodded in thought.

"I think the wedding will be wonderful, Anna." The queen stated proudly, but Elsa still shook her head.

"I won't let you Anna. You can't marry a man you just met." Hans didn't seem offended by her words, but Anna inhaled sharply and walked so that she was face to face with Elsa, who had risen while Anna walked towards her.

"You can't break up true love, Elsa."

"This is not true love, Anna." Anna seemed even angrier than she had before, and turned to walk away from Elsa. Elsa suddenly became very aware of all the people who had turned to watch them fight, and nervousness seemed to control her senses. "Anna," Elsa silently whispered, reaching her hand out for her sister, before Anna whipped around and grabbed the glove off of Elsa's right hand. Elsa gasped, hiding the hand underneath her other arm. "Anna give my glove back!" She yelled, making a desperate attempt to grab it, but Anna just took a few more steps away from Elsa and towards Hans.

"Anna," The queen warned, her eyes holding slight fear and surprise at her younger daughter's actions.

"No," Anna said loudly, her voice carrying through the large ballroom. "I can't live like this anymore, I can't live forever without you talking to me Elsa, please! Mother, I beg you, don't make me live like this anymore!" Small tears fell from the corners of Anna's eyes as she yelled, clutching the pink glove to her chest. Elsa was infuriated by her sister right now, but a little part of her wondered how Anna felt. Had Elsa not talking to her really have hurt her that much? Why was she suddenly acting out now? Was it because Elsa was about to leave?

"I'm going to go get another glove." Elsa told her mother, turning her back on Anna, and the crowd parted so that she could walk to the door. Elsa grew more nervous as the crowd continued staring at her. As Elsa neared the door, she felt a tug on the front of her throat, and heard a sharp snap. She turned around quickly to find Anna behind her, but this time she held Elsa's necklace in her other hand. Elsa reached towards her neck instinctively, yet she couldn't feel the small stone, because it was hanging from what remained of the ice metal that was clutched in Anna's right hand.

"Give it back Anna!" Elsa screamed, making more of an attempt to try and grab her possessions from Anna, but her younger sister had taken more quick steps backwards. Elsa felt her heart racing.

"I don't want to live like this anymore!" Anna cried, the tears falling more frequently from her eyes.

"Then leave." Elsa said, her voice quivering. Anna seemed stunned by her words, but Elsa quickly turned around, trying not to cry, making her way back to the grand door that led to anywhere else, but now it seemed an eternity away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Her younger sister cried.

"Enough, Anna." She was almost to the door.

"Why did you have to shut me out?"

"I said enough!" Before Elsa registered her own actions, she had turned sharply, sweeping her hand out in front of her. Large spikes of ice rose out of the ground in a semi circle around Elsa, cutting her off from Anna, and every person who had run away frantically trying to escape being impaled. One of the spikes landed right in front of Anna, and Elsa gasped for air as her heart and mind raced. As she pulled her hand back she saw that it had begun to glow with a light blue, but it quickly disappeared as she held it stiffly at her side. All she saw before she ran from the room and the prying glances of all the people was the fear on both Anna and her mothers' faces.


	7. Chapter 6

Anna was hurt, she was angry. She had burst out and targeted Elsa. She hadn't meant for anything to escalate to such heights, but now she stood in the ballroom, an icicle a foot from her face, watching as her older sister ran out of the room, tears falling freely from her eyes. All she could do was watch, even as Hans ran beside her, yelling things to her as the noise in the room reached levels above what they had been. Anna couldn't hear anything, couldn't see. All she could remember was the look of pure terror that had been burned onto Elsa's face. Anna couldn't move, even as Hans tugged on her hand to lead her away, even as her mother joined him, begging her to move. She turned her head to the right. Hans looked desperate, trying to say anything to get her to move away. She turned her head to the left. Her mother looked beyond scared, her hand gripping Anna's shoulder tightly as she tried to at least lead Anna away from the icicles. After that, Anna didn't think, she just moved. She ran past Hans, who yelled desperately for her. She ran between two of the smaller icicles, slipping through a gap to run to the door. Even as she pulled it open, chasing the infinite path of frost that her sister had left behind like a trail, she couldn't think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa ran out the doors, her legs trembling as she paused in front of the large crowd of people outside of the castle doors.

"Princess Elsa!" She heard one yell distantly, even as she forcefully pushed her way past. Elsa tripped on something, falling backwards against one of the fountains, her gloveless hand skimming the stone rim. A burst of ice coated the place where her hand had touched, travelling from the ledge to the center of the pool and travelling up the stream of water. She turned around, horrified, as another circle opened up around her, void of people.

"Elsa!" She turned towards the sound of the voice, seeing Anna running quickly towards her. She held her hand up to stop Anna, but instead a blast of blue magic travelled faster towards where Anna had been standing at the top of the stairs. As the magic burst into an oval shape on the wall, Elsa yelped, running farther away from the horde of people whose eyes were trained on her. Elsa turned down a small road that led away from the bridge that connected the castle to the rest of the kingdom. She ran down a small beach, hearing Anna frantically calling her name as she chased her. Elsa panicked even more, accidentally stepping into the water. Her foot didn't submerge in the water though. As she stepped onto the fjord, her foot froze the water in a small circle. Elsa looked down, before turning and sprinting across the water, her path turning into a gigantic ice bridge. As Elsa ran, she ripped the wooden cage that restricted the movement of her legs from underneath her dress, throwing it on the ice behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna had almost caught up with Elsa, but as she turned the corner to face the beach that lined the fjord, she saw a distant figure of her sister running quickly across the water, leaving a large path of ice behind her. As Anna stood there, she felt a hand press into her shoulder. She turned her head to see Hans, who had apparently run after her in an attempt to stop her. He looked out to watch Elsa before breathlessly whispering,

"The fjord."

Anna turned back around to watch as the ice from her sister's path spread throughout the entirety of the large bay, even extending a fair amount into the ocean. Anna felt a strong wind blow her back a bit, and looked up to see giant storm clouds block out the moon and stars. A heavy downpour began from the eye of the storm, spreading out rapidly until everything was becoming drenched in rain and hail. Hans pulled her under the shade of a tree, shielding them from the falling ice and water.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, pulling her closer to him to shield out the wind.

"I don't know." Anna huddled into Hans' arms, her head falling onto his chest.


	8. Chapter 7

Elsa felt like she was walking for forever through the forest, even as the hills grew steeper and the air colder, she had no track of time or how far she had walked. Even as she felt her legs go numb with the constant movement, her mind wouldn't and couldn't stay in the same place for longer than a minute. When she had finally stopped moving, she had to take in her surroundings. She had walked to the top of the mountain, and she could look out onto the vast ocean that surrounded Arendelle. She had to laugh at the irony, after accidentally revealing her water magic in the worst possible way to her kingdom, she had mindlessly secluded herself where she was surrounded by the thing that she had tried to avoid the most. She took a few more steps further, taking deep breath.

_"The sea gleams bright on this moonlit night, not a soul can be seen." _Elsa spun slowly in a complete circle_. _She saw no other humans, not even animals_. "A kingdom of ice and water, and it looks like, I'm the queen." _She could finally be the ruler of her own kingdom, even if all she ruled over were the little fish in the sea beneath her. _"The waves keep roaring like this hurricane inside." _Elsa sighed. _"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried." _No matter how many years she spent by herself, choosing not to talk to Anna, or refusing to leave the castle without her father, she had slipped up like this. It was pathetic.

_"Can't let them in, can't let them see," _Even now, Elsa could only repeat what her father had basically preached to her._ "Be the good girl you always had to be,"_ Elsa looked up to the moon, shining brightly against the star streaked sky. _"Conceal can't feel, have to keep it chained." _Elsa repeated what her mother had told her too, and lifted the gloved hand to her eyes, staring at it with contempt. _"Well it won't be chained!" _She ripped the glove off, watching as the wind carried it off somewhere far away.

_"Let it rain,"_ She opened her hand, watching little streams of illuminated water fly out of her palms. _"Let it rain,"_ She did the same thing to her left hand, watching as it sped in different directions. _"Maybe it will wash away my pain." _Elsa swept her hands high above her head, making a tall arch where she stood. _"Let it rain,"_ She opened her palms up again, and threw the little magic streams higher into the sky. _"Let it rain," _Her left hand seemed to make the streams of water shoot higher than her right. _"Now that I'm gone I can't complain." _ Elsa thought about how much she had wished to leave the castle in the last week. The need to get away from her mother had overwhelmed her, yet here she was. _"Why should I have to care," _Instead of throwing the water up, she threw it to the side, the strong wind blowing around a few stray pebbles and leaves. _"What they may say?" _Even as Elsa said it she knew she was lying a little bit. She was raised to care about what people would think of her. _"Let the storm break free."_ Elsa let the thought fall from her mind. _"The water never seemed to bother me." _As she sang, she let the high heeled shoes she was standing in fall off her feet as she walked forward. She was surprised that they had stayed on even as she had walked up the mountain.

Elsa continued walking forward, almost to the edge of the cliff, where the rock made a sheer drop into the water. _"It's funny how the ocean, makes everyone seem small."_ Elsa turned her head, looking in the general direction of a kingdom she could not see. _"And the guilt that once controlled me, won't be there when I call!" _At this she did a full turn around, walking backwards a little before turning back towards to open sea and sprinting to the end of the cliff. _"It's time to see what I can do," _She pulled her arms back, pushing them forward. In front of her a long bridge of unformed water extended beyond the rock. _"To test my limits and break through." _She stepped forward, feeling a tugging feeling in her limbs and in her stomach. _"No wrong nor right, no rules for me," _She took a single step onto the platform of moving water, the liquid beneath her foot crystallizing, spreading up to create railings, and a canopy of delicate frost above her. _"I'm free!" _She ran forwards, her hands spread to the side. She worried a little as she ran and the path didn't continue, but she relaxed when as she ran the bridge followed her beneath her feet. _"Let it rain," _Elsa's legs no longer felt stiff and numb, and her mind was no longer cloudy with emotions. _"Let it rain,"_ She felt power surging through her veins, and her mind was sharp. _"So what if I'm they're bane?"_ She stopped moving, and turned around. The bridge extended out a fair amount into the middle of the sea. The foundation for the entirety of the small road was a solid block of ice, rising up out of the ocean like a continuation of the cliff that she had left behind. _"Let it rain," _Elsa turned back around. "_Let it rain,"_ She stepped off of the bridge, and each step she took rose up a new little tower of ice. _"I can forget all of my shame!"_ She had followed all of her parents rules, had always done what they told her to do. She hadn't stepped outside the front doors unless clinging to the hand of her father. She had always been scared of her powers because they told her to be. _"Here I stand," _Elsa walked a little farther, taking one more step before slamming the heel of her foot into the ground. Around her a giant flower with curved pedals spread out, creating a giant circle of water and ice._ "And here l stay!" _Elsa looked mischievously around the empty space surrounding her, a smirk breaking her face. _"Let the storm break free."_

Elsa held her arms out at her sides, turning her palms up and lifting them up slowly until they were almost above her head. Around the circle that held the flower, tall walls of ice rose around her. _"My power flows all through the air into the sea."_ She walked in a small circle, purple light emanating from the middle of the room. When she flicked her hands towards the walls, tall pillars of moving water rose up, stretching to the ceiling. She lifted her hand and flicked her fingers again at the open space above her, and the ice slowly closed up into a pointed end. _"My soul is turning into water fractals around me." _As the point stopped materializing, a long rod of ice shot down, tendrils of water flowing out, becoming shorter as they travelled farther down. _"And one thought roars and crashes like an ocean wave." _ Elsa swept her hand to the side, creating a boundary of ice in one corner of the room. She lifted her arm up, and three waterfalls began pouring out of three new openings in the wall. _"I'm never going back," _Elsa looked down at her wrist, finding a small bracelet she had forgotten was there. She took it off of her wrist, seeing her family's emblem carved into a charm dangling from the end. _"The future's all I crave!" _Elsa lifted the hand not holding the bracelet up, making a large doorway in front of her. She didn't break the smile on her face even as she threw it out of the door, watching it fly into the ocean. _"Let it rain,"_ Elsa put her arms back down at her sides, looking around her. The whole room was chilly, lit in teals and icy blues and purple. The pillars surrounding her moved with flowing water, and the ice swirled and frosted gracefully along the walls. _"Let it rain,"_ Without thinking, she reached her hand up and ripped the hairnet at the base of her head off, running a hand through her hair to remove it of all the oil and grease. _"Now that I've lost all that constraint."_ She lifted her hand up once more, a puddle of water pooling around her feet. It lifted up, shimmering in the glow of the palace around her. It travelled up her body, covering the terrible pink dress in a sparkling flow of water. Once the new dress had reached her arms, she raised each limb up, letting the water flow towards her wrists. The water turned a dark blue, before solidifying into a fabric._ "Let it rain,"_ Elsa swung her hands behind her, and a cape of purple ice fabric attached itself to her shoulders with an intricate metal band filled with swirls. She swept a hand across her torso, creating a corset of sorts, the pattern identical to the ones on her shoulder. _"Let it rain,"_ She made her way towards the new opening in the wall opposite the staircase that led to the ground floor. As she passed the opening, large and intricate doors similar to the interior of her palace hinged themselves to the frame. She swept her hand to the side, and a balcony of ice wrapped itself around the entire perimeter of the top floor. _"And that perfect girl's been slain." _Elsa felt the moon paint her face, the soft light illuminating her figure. _"Here I'll stay, in this moonlit bay." _ For the first time since walking to the top of the mountain, Elsa took in her view in detail. She could actually see how far the ocean expanded, blending into the horizon. _"Let the storm break free!" _Elsa threw her head back, her arms extended at her side. She looked into the moon, her eyes sparkling with her new found freedom._ "The water never seemed to bother me."_ Elsa spun on her heel, turning her back on the night and striding with confidence back into her palace of water, before slamming the doors shut behind her.


	9. Chapter 8

Anna and Hans had sprinted back to the castle, eager to get away from the never ending rain and hail that had begun falling from the sky since Elsa had left. Hans paced around a large parlor as Anna sat on a sofa, staring at her hands in her lap. She felt a constant grief, because no matter how she reasoned it, she always felt like the entire thing was her fault. If she hadn't taken Elsa's glove, or if she hadn't been so eager to tell them about Hans. Anna opened up the palm of her hand, staring intently at the small stone that she had ripped off of Elsa's neck. The stone glowed multiple shades of blue and purple, and gleamed in the light of the chandelier above her. Hans stopped walking, looking over at his betrothed. He silently sat beside her, taking her free hand in his.

"It will be okay." He tried to assure her, but it only made Anna feel worse.

"No," She said. "No it won't." Hans' eyes fell to the floor, but his hand enlaced itself with Anna's. Anna ran through solutions in her head. The kingdom couldn't wait out an endless storm. The roads had been mainly washed out, and the fjord was frozen. There was no way for anyone to get out safely. Anna took a deep breath, willing herself to think harder. What if… What if someone travelled up the mountain to talk to Elsa? What if _she_ travelled up the mountain to talk to Elsa? Anna stood up suddenly, and Hans looked up at her in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, slowly standing up next to her.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Anna said, before rushing out of the room, half walking half running to the room where her mother sat talking with the nobles of other kingdoms. The queen sat at the head of the table, and while the other dukes and barons and lords talked around her, she remained silent, staring at a fixed point somewhere in the distance. Anna burst into the room, and all talk came to a sudden halt.

"I'm volunteering myself to go talk to Elsa." She said, slowly and calmly. This pulled the queen out of her daze and she sat up straight.

"Absolutely not, Anna." She said, her tone harsh.

"Nothing will get any better if no one goes to talk to her." Anna insisted, taking a few more steps into the room. The other men and women in the room muttered. Some approvals, some disagreements.

"You do not even know where she is Anna, how do you expect to talk to her?" The queen asked. More mumbling.

"I can at least try!" Anna moved forward and slammed both hands on the table, startling everyone at the table except for the queen. "This is all my fault and I have to take the responsibility to fix it." Anna breathed in and out slowly, awaiting her mother's response.

"Your highness," Spoke a lord three chairs down from Anna. "In the likeliness that one could find Princess Elsa, I feel that Princess Anna would be the best choice to…"

"Silence." The queen spoke loudly, her voice echoing off the walls. After a few more minutes, the queen sighed, collapsing into her chair, putting her face in her hands. Anna suddenly felt very small, watching her mother hopelessly.

"Mother?" She asked quietly, clutching her hands in front of her.

"Fine." The queen sighed. "Fine. I'll give you one day to look for her. But if you can't find her, you are to come straight back, and the entire kingdom will be evacuated." Anna stood with her mouth gaping. She hasn't actually expected her mother to accept her plan. She ran around the table, crushing her mother in a hug.

"Thank you." Anna whispered, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Please be safe." The queen said, holding Anna at arm's length.

"I promise." Anna squeezed her mother's hand one last time before curtsying to the others at the table, quickly making her way out of the room and down towards the stables.


	10. Discontinued Note

Listen guys, even though I've had some support with each chapter I've posted, I'm not really feeling this story. I guess I just didn't get it out before my Frozen craze died out. I'm super sorry but unless my inspiration or motivation comes back there's almost no chance that I'm continuing this story.

Best Regards,

Bella


End file.
